The present invention relates to a portable data terminal which can communicate with a computer through a telephone network.
In the money collecting operation of an insurance business or an installment savings business, the canvasser visits the customers in accordance with a customer list produced by a main computer at the central business office. The canvasser receives the money, delivers the receipt, and totals the money collected for each customer. The collected money data must then be written into a main computer after the canvasser returns to the business office to update the customer's account to conform with the collection.
Currently, a large part of the entire operation is manually conducted by the canvasser. This greatly reduces the reliability of the collection system even though a main computer is installed in the business office to maintain customer accounts.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable data terminal which is suited for the money collecting operation related to the insurance business and the installment savings business.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable data terminal powered by a battery and connectable to a computer via a telephone network to provide the canvasser with access to the main computer for processing and receiving customer data without the need to return to the business office.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a portable data terminal is provided, which includes a memory system for storing customer data and application program introduced from various input sources and a coupler for transmitting the data stored in the memory system to a computer installed in the business office via a telephone network at a desired time. The portable data terminal of the present invention is powered by a battery to maintain data contained in the memory system even when the main power switch is switched off.